Island Survivors
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: The USA is not the only area effected by the walking dead. Meet Piehu, a lone hawaiian boy surviving on his own in a world shattered by the walking dead. Follow him as he travels around the island of Oahu in search of his yougner sister. Will he find her? Will he find love? Will he be prepared for the countless trials and tasks ahead of him? M for violence and gore.


On the streets of Ho'onipo Street had many abandoned houses with some of the doors broken down while most of the windows were broken through. The streets were empty but one would not know if the many empty houses would be. This was on the island of Hawaii where they were cut off from the rest of the world. Most people would be in another part of the island but a single male walked out of a two story house with his leather backpack. The male wore black Nike shoes, army cargo pants with knee guards, men's grey tank top, a sleeveless hooded grey jacket, and on his wrist was a fairy tail arm band he wore on his left wrist. On his hands were combat black gloves.

The young male looked to be about twenty five years old, he had tanned skin, a slight build, and his height was five four. His short black hair moved about and his brown colored eyes looked about the area to be sure known of the walkers would be moving about as of now. On his back was a stainless steel katana with a hidden knife at the butt end of the handle while on the back of his pants was a combat knife hidden from sight thanks to his sleeveless hooded jacket.

His name is Piehu Johnson, one of the survivors of the island who was alone and surviving on only what he needed. Water and food, he took what he could carry but not too much as it would surely slow him down if he was caught by the walkers or worse…raiders. His eyes scanned the area a little before he brought his left hand behind him and pulled his hoody over his head to protect him from the suns merciless ray.

With about a good ten day of food supplies and a good amount of water to keep him going until he got to another area he can scout for food. He began to walk the empty road with his backpack on his back while his right hand was on the handle of his katana if it was ever needed. His eyes caught the sight of a few walkers wandering about on the street. Seeing this he squatted and moved over behind a car and out of sight. Sighing softly, he waited a little and cursed in his head.

"Out of all the times, first light"

Piehu whispered as he peeked out to find that the small groups of walkers were joined by more walkers than more and before Piehu knew it there were was a horde in bound towards his location. His eyes widened in fear as he stood up and booked back to the house he came from. Looking at the house, it had the numbers 1681 and nodded running into the house. He did not want to run into any unexpected trouble and in such times could prove to be fatal to a lone survivor.

As he went into the house, he ran to the center to see the stairs leading to the second floor. Panting softly, he made his way up the stairs and looked around. The first floor had two living rooms, six bed rooms, and two bathrooms with the second floor having one living room, one kitchen, four bed rooms, and two bathrooms. With Piehu going into the second floor, he turned to his left and ran towards the last room to the end and quickly entered the room to the right. When he entered he looked around before turning and opening the closet door and looked up seeing the door leading to the attic.

Sighing softly, he climbed the dresser and opened it up to reveal a stock pile of food he stashed for now but seeing as a horde of zombies came that changed his plan from leaving to scout more into staying in one area for now. Lying flat on his belly, he began to pant heavily before crawling over to the open part of the attic to see a mile of walkers walking towards his location. He was curious onto what would happen to be on the other side. He took his bag off and his katana to put them on the ground softly as not to take the risk of having the floor under him give way.

He looked to his left to show a single telescope he grabbed and brought it to the window to look the opposite way. On the other side was a small group of walkers that wandered about. Sighing in relief he shook his head while pulling the telescope back and placing it back where he found it. In the attic was an open space with some food as well as water he prepared as his main post area in case he needed to make a quick retreat.

"All this happened so sudden…and my sister said that this would never happen"

Piehu whispered to himself laughing at the situation before tears fell from his cheeks f his family. He was separated from his little sister and his father but he saw his mother kill herself as she did not want to live in such a world. This made his crying become slightly louder as he looked to the back seeing a picture of his family. A large Hawaiian male with his wife standing beside him and with his two daughters and son stood in front of them smiling at the camera in front of the house he now stayed in.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and released it after holding it for a few seconds to calm him down. Sighing softly, he began to sing island people to settle his mind while he sniffled now and again through the song. As his breathing became normal, he looked outside seeing the horde had finally made its way to his street. Shaking his head slowly, he slowly sat up and looked up at the inner roof seeing webs and dust. He got on his knees and bowed his head with his hands stretched out as if praying for himself and his family.

" Mighty Kane….please watch over me and give me the mana to continue through this world"

Piehu whispered to himself before slowly raising his head with his hands on his thighs. His eyes were closed as he began to chant to himself now with his eyes slowly opening. He chanted the kumulipo to himself as it was one of the things that kept him sane as well as to never forget his family. One would say that he was chained by his past to avoid the future but to Piehu it was completely different. Why leave your past behind when the past is when one was born and the lessons they learned?

"I will never change, nothing will change that…not even such a world" Piehu spoke.

When he finished chanting to himself, he brought his feet forward and crossed his legs with grabbing his sheathed katana and pulled it out as to sharpen it. He hummed to himself as to drown out the sounds to the walkers moaning and grunting outside his old house. It worked wonders for himself but to others it would be a little harder. He was like this in the previous time when there were no walkers and no real reason to have his friends by his sides.

"I will never lose myself to madness" Piehu whispered.

Hours pass before he finished sharpening his katana and sheathed his katana and lay down on his back looking at the ceiling. Seeing nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and began to dream of the world he used to live in without the undead walking about and eating the living. A time when Piehu lived a normal life, working at his job Tamura as a wagon master and making money as to live on his own. His parents just got his grandmothers old house under their own name and easily kept up with the bills.

The sound of shooting could be heard waking Piehu as he sat up quickly and looked over to the attics window to see a group had been caught by the horde in a house three blocks down. Sounds of screaming and gun fire could be heard making Piehu close his eyes and go on his knees before bowing his head to them. Something he did a decent amount of time to those unfortunate to get caught by the horde.

"May Kane welcome you into his land" Piehu chanted,

In mere minutes the shooting began to die down and soon silence, the sound of rain was heard with Piehu looking up and then back down with tears streaming from his eyes. To Piehu, this was a sign of sadness by his Hawaiian god Kane that his children were being hurt. Not knowing how this happened in the first place but he ignored it and just went with the flow. He was no scientist but it was clear he did not want to try and solve such a problem but rather just try to live through this. Highly unlikely but the only one thing that could decide that would always be time itself, fate was merely times servant as fate could be changed one way or another but time was ever lasting.

With that, Piehu laid back on his back and closed his eyes to rest for the next day to come and hopes that the horde had already moved on.

 **TO EB CONTINUED…**

This ends chapter one of the island survivor, please leave a review.

I am open to any ideas, I might and might use it.

All depends on my mood really^_^

See you all next time.


End file.
